A New Family
by Insert Clever Potter Name Here
Summary: Another AU, following Harry as he tries to fit into a new family after the war. While it wasn't the family he expected, he realises it's the family he needs. M rated because of the battle, maybe later stuff. All canon couples, non-canon survivals.
1. Chapter 1

_**AU, covering a few years post-war, happier(touches of drama), it's just a quick story covering one of my favourite ideas(Harry living with Remus and Tonks) to use for post-war, plus another idea I was kicking around.**_

 _ **Rated M, because it's me.**_

 _ **Also, I couldn't decide who to kill and who to save. No one dies yay! Except for Snape, he was necessary. And Voldemort, he was necessary too. And Bellatrix, because she's a bit- ahem, also necessary.**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _I'm sorry my other stories are kind of slow with updating. I'm trying lol_**

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked towards the Great Hall, the vial of memories in Harry's pocket. Hermione wasn't sure why Snape had wanted Harry to have them, but if her theory was correct, it was important.

She was conflicted, honestly. They had spent the last year, all of them, assuming the worst of Snape. So why would he give Harry his memories? Why would he have interest in helping?

The Great Hall was crowded, more so than Hermione really expected, because she had severely underestimated how many students had stayed behind and how many people had arrived throughout. Students were everywhere, some clinging to each other, some crying and some just silent. There was a row of bodies on the raised platform, and Hermione realised that they were the dead. How many would they know?

She was spotting more and more familiar faces, so she began to wonder if she'd recognise any bodies at all.

Ron drifted away, towards his family, who were grouped together. Charlie had arrived at some point, and was helping Molly to bandage Fred's head wound. Fred, however, didn't seem bothered by the wound in the slightest- he was talking animatedly with George.

Hermione spotted Remus, but realised Tonks wasn't with him- had she been sent away? Perhaps she had gone back to Teddy. Hermione couldn't let herself assume the worst- that perhaps Tonks was among the ones on the platform.

She was mildly relieved when she realised Tonks wasn't on the platform at all, she was sitting on a cot beside where Remus was standing, nearly unrecognizable without her pink hair and because of the fact she was bleeding heavily from gashes to her pale face. There was blood in her hair, some had even dripped down the front of the sweater she was wearing, but just like Fred, she didn't seem to be too bothered by her injuries. Remus was talking to McGonagall, who was just as disheveled as the couple in front of her and was writing something on a piece of a parchment.

Hermione remembered she still had Dittany, which could be extremely useful in the Great Hall right now. She took out her beaded bag, rummaging through it. She didn't have much left, but it'd be enough for a few people.

Harry didn't seem to know where to go or what to do. He looked lost, looking around the Great Hall at the injured or exhausted fighters.

"Dumbledore's office." Hermione said. "If Snape wanted you to have those..."

Harry nodded, turning and leaving the hall. Hermione just hoped he'd listen, and not turn himself in. However, as she thought it, she realised that might be exactly what Harry needed to do. And, unfortunately, it seemed exactly like something he'd do anyway.

She finally found the Dittany, realising a moment later that she could have summoned it. She walked towards Remus, who was now kneeling in front of Tonks, wand in hand and a handkerchief in the other.

"Remus?" Hermione asked, and Remus looked up. "I just- I have this, will it help?"

She held out the Dittany, and Remus looked extremely grateful. "Thank you, Hermione." He said, taking it.

"Do you need help?'' Hermione asked. "I can help clean the blood-"

Remus nodded, handing her the handkerchief. She walked around to Tonks' other side, soaking the cloth with a quick Aguamenti and kneeling. Remus set down the Dittany for a moment, taking Tonks' arm gently.

"Dora met Bellatrix." Remus said, before Hermione could ask. "She wasn't pleased."

"I can see that." Hermione commented. "Curses?"

"No, she Disarmed me, caught me with a Cruciatus, and when I was down..." Tonks said. "She wanted me and my mutt to match.''

Tonks sounded more bitter than Hermione had ever heard her. She winced slightly when Hermione began to wipe blood from her face.

"I was dueling Dolohov, I couldn't get away to help her." Remus said slowly. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have let Bellatrix walk away."

"Well, she didn't walk. Bloody coward Disapparated." Tonks said. "As soon as Voldemort spoke, she was gone. If she hadn't Disarmed me, I would have-"

Remus muttered a spell, and Hermione heard Tonks' wrist snap back into place. Tonks winced, cutting off her own sentence with an almost hiss-like sound.

"You know Bellatrix's problem, right?" Tonks asked as Remus uncorked the Dittany.

"Your marriage? Your parents?" Hermione asked, gently wiping blood from underneath Tonks' eye.

"Yes, but I meant more that she can't kill someone without some big spectacle first."

"I'm very relieved about that, thank you." Remus said pointedly. "Andromeda would have killed me if you hadn't come home."

"She would not." Tonks said, as Hermione finally wiped the last of the blood away.

"I firmly disagree." Remus said, standing over Tonks and tilting her face upwards to drop a few drops of Dittany on the gashes. Tonks winced as the cuts healed slightly- but Hermione noticed they didn't heal completely, and she wondered if Bellatrix had a whole collection of cursed knives. It wouldn't surprise her. "You may have to lie down so we can heal that other one."

Tonks nodded, shifting so she lay down on the cot and Hermione realised part of the lower section of her sweater was ripped. Remus pulled her shirt up a few inches, and Hermione's eyes widened involuntarily. Bellatrix had carved the word _freak_ into Tonks' abdomen. Hermione stood as Remus reached for the handkerchief. She handed it to him, and Remus handed her the Dittany.

Remus began to clean the blood slowly. "I can't tell how deep she did it, but probably not very deep if you're still-"

"She asked if we were due to have a cub." Tonks said. "Like I'd be foolish enough to battle while pregnant-"

"Well, _technically_ , you did just that. In July."

"I'm not sure that counts, I would have _just_ conceived by the time we did that mission." Tonks said as Remus wiped the blood away. "Anyway, I'm sure she just wanted to make her point and cause a miscarriage while she was at it."

"You didn't-"

"I didn't correct her, I don't want her knowing about Teddy."

Remus nodded, and Hermione held out the Dittany as Remus placed the bloody handkerchief next to Tonks' arm. "Your mother won't be happy, Dora, I wouldn't be surprised if she blamed me-"

"Oh, she will not." Tonks said, wincing as Remus dropped Dittany on the word. It healed slightly, but remained very visible. Remus helped Tonks sit up as she shifted her shirt again. How Tonks didn't seem bothered by any of these wounds, Hermione had no idea. She had been a wreck for a few days following her own experience with Bellatrix. Then again, Tonks was an Auror and Hermione was not.

"She- uh, she did something similar to me." Hermione said.

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Bellatrix." Hermione said. She pulled up her sleeve, showing them the scar. "I think it was a cursed blade, it hasn't healed fully. I wonder if she did the same to you. Used a cursed blade?"

"Well, if she did, she must forget that I can morph scars away." Tonks said.

Remus seemed to notice none of the cuts had healed fully, and brushed his thumb over one on her cheek, inspecting it carefully. "I think Hermione might be right." Remus said. "Dittany heals all wounds, but cursed ones can't be healed fully. I wouldn't morph them away yet, Dora. You might just cause them to bleed again-"

"Well, I'm not going to morph _right now_. Merlin knows I haven't morphed voluntarily in months." She said, grabbing his hand away from her cheek. "You're hurt." She said, sounding slightly accusatory when he winced.

Remus shrugged, handing the Dittany back to Hermione.

"I should go see if anyone else needs help." Hermione said as she took it. "This might help someone else too."

"Thank you, Hermione, that made it a lot easier to heal her." Remus said, sitting next to Tonks, and she grabbed his hand immediately, examining a bruise on his palm.

Hermione nodded. "Of course, Remus. I'm sure anyone here would do the same. We're all fighting for the same thing, after all."

Hermione stood, turning to see who else she could help. There were a lot of injured people, she realised, but at least a few could be helped with the Dittany.

* * *

"You should go home." Remus said, after Hermione had walked away.

"No." Tonks said, taking his wand from his hand.

"Dora-"

"I have no idea where my wand is, Remus. For all I know, Bellatrix has it." Tonks said, as she pressed the tip of his wand against his hand. He felt the bones click painfully, and hadn't even realised it had been broken. He had been dueling all night with a broken hand, and felt terrible- maybe that was why he had been unable to subdue Dolohov and get to Tonks. "Well, at least your wand doesn't seem too stubborn."

"Dora, you're injured. If the battle starts again-"

"If the battle starts again, I'm fighting again." Tonks said firmly as he took his wand back. "Remus, I survived this long-"

"Possibly only because Voldemort called his forces away, and now you don't have a wand." Remus said. "Besides, Dora, won't Teddy be hungry? Aren't you a little uncomfortable?"

"He's with mum, and of course I am, but being here or at home isn't going to solve that particular problem-"

"Perhaps not, but you could be resti-"

"So could you, you're the one who gets up at night. I'm not leaving, Remus." Tonks said. "Anyway, Mum made me do that-uh, pumping thing before I left, or I would have been here sooner. She said he should be alright for the night, plus she could multiply if she had to- but not for more than a day-"

"We won't be here a day." Remus said. "Dora, you should go home."

"No. You're here. I'm here. That's the end of it."

"You're too bloody stubborn, this isn't something to argue about." Remus said. "If anything happens to you-"

She took his hand, entwining her fingers with his. "Nothing will happen, to either of us." She said. "Once this is over, we'll go home- together."

Remus nodded. "I should- I'm just going to see if I can help elsewhere, I'm decent at Healing spells, right?"

"I can-"

"Rest, because you're injured." Remus said, releasing her hand and standing. "And I mean it, Dora. You don't have a wand, you can't do much."

She stood as well, and Remus sighed. "Remus, I-"

"Dora-"

However, she wasn't looking at him. She was looking passed him, and Remus realised a few people were looking towards the doors of the Great Hall. And then he heard it.

Laughing. Shouting.

From the courtyard outside the doors of the school, it sounded like people were gathering. Slowly, people began to walk towards the noise, and Remus followed Tonks through the crowd, out into the courtyard.

* * *

She was going to vomit, she was sure of it. Remus was once again dueling Dolohov, and Bellatrix had come for Tonks personally(again). She had taken a wand from an injured student- really, he handed it to her after the first Killing Curse barely missed the both of them. She was a little mad that she noticed Bellatrix did have her wand, and it almost felt insulting that her own wand was casting Killing Curses against her.

Bellatrix had hit her with a Slicing Charm, right along her collarbone, and the pain was horrendous. By the end of this, she was going to rival both Remus and Alastor in scars.

If she didn't get killed, of course.

Bellatrix dodged a curse, striking her with a Crucio, and she hit the ground, screaming as the pain tore through her. She felt Bellatrix stomp onto her hand, knocking the borrowed wand from her hand, and the curse ended. She looked up at the end of her own wand. She could tell exactly what Bellatrix's next move was going to be.

Remus would turn from his duel with Dolohov and see her.

Teddy was going to lose his mother.

Her mother was going to lose a child.

Why did she come to the battle?

She closed her eyes, waiting for the flash of green. "Avada-"

Behind her closed eyelids, there was a flash of red. She opened her eyes, and Bellatrix looked murderous as she stared at someone.

"You filthy Mudblood." Bellatrix sneered, twisting her foot on Tonks' hand. She looked down at Tonks. "Darling Auntie will be back, Nymphie."

She twisted her foot again, stepping over Tonks' arm and towards the person who had tried to Stun her. Tonks rolled over to see Hermione, Ginny and Luna with wands raised at Bellatrix. She crawled towards the borrowed wand as Ginny sent a Stunning Curse at Bellatrix, who easily deflected it. All three girls tried to duel, but each curse was easily deflected by Bellatrix.

"It's pretty pathetic when three children think they can fight me, when a qualified Auror can't." Bellatrix commented. "Although, I suppose, motherhood made you soft, _Nymphadora_."

Bellatrix cast a Killing Curse, which barely missed Ginny, just as Tonks managed to grab the wand. She heard Molly scream something as she pushed herself to her feet, and realised most duels seemed to be over- there were people lining the walls, avoiding the two most violent duels. While Voldemort dueled three, Bellatrix was now trying to kill five. Tonks' heart missed a beat when she realised she couldn't see Remus or Dolohov anywhere.

"Auntie Bella?"

Bellatrix laughed at Molly's approach, turning to face Tonks again. "Not done, are we?" Bellatrix asked, stepping back towards Tonks. "How like your whore of a mother, she never knows when to-"

" _Avada Kedavra!_ " Tonks spat, and the green flashed between the two women, a startled look crossing Bellatrix's face before she crumpled to the ground. Tonks walked towards her corpse, purposely stepping on the woman's hand. " _That_ is how you kill someone, you absolute bitch."

She bent down, retrieving her own wand as she heard Voldemort yell in anger, and saw Kingsley, McGonagall and Slughorn get thrown back. He had turned towards her and Molly, wand raised.

" _Protego!_ " A voice yelled, and Tonks felt the Shield Charm erupt between them. There were yells of confusion as Harry stepped between the last of the fighters, yells of relief when they realised he was alive. Tonks was simply relieved because she had barely survived Bellatrix, she'd have no chance with Voldemort himself.

"You duel _me,_ and me alone." Harry said. "You're done killing, Tom."

Voldemort laughed. "Is that so, Potter?" He sneered. "You wouldn't like a shield? You have two behind you, who will shield you?"

"I don't want anyone to help." Harry said loudly. "It's got to be me, and only me."

"Potter doesn't mean that." Voldemort hissed. "That isn't how it works, is it? Who will it be, Potter? Who will be your shield?"

* * *

 ** _So, i did use part of DH dialogue. If you recognise it, it's not mine._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AU, covering a few years post-war, happier(touches of drama), it's just a quick story covering one of my favourite ideas(Harry living with Remus and Tonks) to use for post-war, plus another idea I was kicking around.**_

 _ **Rated M, because it's me.**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _I'm sorry my other stories are kind of slow with updating. I'm trying lol_**

* * *

Harry went up to the Gryffindor Tower, intent on sleeping. He found, after a while, that he just couldn't. He could hear the sounds of stones thudding and cracking- possibly people had begun to clean the school up.

He wasn't sure how long he was there, just staring at nothing. As he was debating on giving up and going back down to help with anything he could, he heard the door to the dorm open but found he didn't even have the energy to look up to see who it was. He didn't need to, because they spoke a moment later.

"I haven't seen this place in years."

Harry leaned up on his elbows, grinning when he spotted Remus and Tonks standing there. Their clothes were dirty and torn in places, their hands were clasped tightly. Harry realised he didn't know when they had been reunited, because before he left the Great Hall, Remus had been talking to Kingsley and Tonks had been with Madame Pomfrey, getting cleaned up again. They both looked happy to have found each other after the chaos of the second half of the battle. Tonks looked pale, her eyes almost sunken, and looked as if she wanted nothing more than to go to sleep somewhere. Remus, on the other hand, looked nostalgic to be in this room, and almost like he was extremely well rested- which was strange, considering he generally looked as Tonks did right now, and Harry usually only saw her as the energetic one.

"You know, I almost didn't believe Neville." Remus said to Harry. "He said which dorm it was, and I just- I didn't believe him."

"This was yours?" Harry asked, and Remus nodded.

"I had that bed." Remus said, pointing to the one next to Harry's. "Sirius was in the bed you're on, James on the other side, Peter closest to the door, and Frank Longbottom on my other side. I don't suppose you were ever in the Gryffindor Tower, Dora?"

"Well, never _inside_ it." Tonks said, smiling weakly. "I always got caught."

"Did you try to sneak into all of the common rooms, then?" Remus asked, letting go of her hand and sitting on the edge of what had been his bed.

"Only my boyfriend's. I suppose I've always had a thing for Gryffindors." Tonks answered, sitting next to him.

"How are you both, then?" Harry asked.

"Alive." Remus said.

"Thank you, by the way, Harry." Tonks said. "For the Shield Charm. I wouldn't have survived that without you."

"Yes, thank you, Harry. I wish I hadn't followed Greyback, but he was trying to flee, and I-"

Tonks took Remus' hand. "We wanted to talk to you, Harry." She said.

Harry sat up, kicking his feet over the side of the bed to face them. "I'd rather not talk about Voldemort." He said automatically, but Remus shook his head.

"We wanted to offer you something, actually." Remus said. "I know it's not the same, I know it's probably not preferable considering..." He gestured at Tonks slightly, and she raised an eyebrow. "Not anything against you, Dora, I meant Teddy-"

"We're not the same person. You do know this, yeah?" Tonks asked, and Remus smiled slightly.

"You both have the same wonderful habit of keeping me awake at night."

"Says the werewolf, who has never kept _me_ awake. Not once." She retorted, and Remus laughed. "And you know, those nights I couldn't sleep was because _your_ baby was practicing Quidditch or some such shite."

"Anyway, Harry, we were wondering- and I can understand if you say no- if you'd like to live with us." Remus said. "You'd have your own room, we wouldn't bother you, you could do whatever you want- it's just, it'd be a proper home. For once."

"We obviously understand if you'd prefer to go to the Burrow- I'd prefer to be there too- but we thought it'd be good for you. It'd be quiet- _mostly_ quiet, anyway- and away from everyone. You could Floo back and forth, we're getting the house connected to the Floo Network, and once you got your Apparition License, you could do that too." Tonks said.

Harry was quiet for a moment, and then finally spoke. "I wouldn't want to be in the way."

"You wouldn't be." Remus said.

"Remus' home has three bedrooms, Harry, you won't be in the way at all- and we're planning to renovate and add an extra room anyway when my flat finally sells." Tonks said. "We just thought, if you'd like some quiet- it won't be always quiet, but we'll set up charms on our room so you won't even hear if Teddy cries-''

"And then once we have Teddy's room set up,-"

"He should be sleeping through the night by that point, so you'd rarely hear him cry. And we've looked, and if we have Teddy in the room next to us and you down the hall, there's a good chance you won't hear a thing if your door is shut."

"When did you...?" Harry began to ask.

"It's nearly three in the afternoon, we haven't been here all day." Tonks said. "I had to go feed Teddy, and we stopped by Remus' place before coming back. We just haven't stopped to clean ourselves up yet."

"I tried to get Dora to stay home, Merlin knows she needs rest after Bellatrix's last attempt on her life- and this entire night, I think- but she refused." Remus said, but he was smiling slightly. "If you're hungry, I know Andromeda's probably already making dinner. We have to stay at Andromeda's for a couple of weeks, just so I can clean up my place a bit- I haven't been there in two years- and wait for the moon to pass again but again, it is up to you, Harry."

"I have the feeling you two have thought of every reason why I should." Harry said. "I just don't want to be a bother."

"How about this? If you're a bother, we'll kick you out." Tonks offered.

Harry nodded after a minute. "I suppose it'd be nice, and if you'll tell me if I'm in the way..."

"Good, because we already got your rucksack from Hermione, and Molly's going to gather all of your things at the Burrow." Tonks said. "However, Molly would like us to remind you, you are welcome at the Burrow _any time_. I think it's her way of saying if you get tired of us, you can go there instead."

* * *

The house seemed brighter than Harry remembered it. Perhaps it was only because the sun was up, perhaps it was because the people in it weren't pale with worry and he wasn't busy running from Voldemort.

There were pictures- he noticed all of them were Muggle pictures- he hadn't seen during his very short visit, and some he knew couldn't have even been there- including Tonks and her father by a Christmas tree, where Tonks was very clearly pregnant- and it made Harry wonder if a lot of people on the run had made it home for Christmas.

"Dora, is that you?" A voice called from the kitchen. "Who did you say you'd be bringing home?"

"Yes, Mum, and I brought Voldemort home!" Tonks called as she headed for the stairs.

"Dean was here too." Remus said, following Harry's gaze as Tonks disappeared upstairs. "They only came for the day, but it was good. For everyone. I escorted Dean to visit his family, so they knew he was still safe. And considering what happened later, it's good everyone got that chance to see each other."

The kitchen door opened, and Andromeda stepped through. "Remus, please tell my daughter that her sarcasm is not any answer to my security questions." Andromeda said. "Oh, Harry dear, I hear you had an interesting night."

"Interesting is one way to describe it." Harry said, and Andromeda stepped forward, surprising him by hugging him.

"Thank you, for stepping between Dora and You-Know-Who, I couldn't handle it if I lost her too." Andromeda said quietly. "And Merlin knows that girl loves finding trouble." She added as she stepped back. "Isn't that right, Remus?"

Remus ducked his head slightly, smiling. "I suppose I could agree." Remus said. "I'll show Harry his room, and I think we'd all like showers, Dora's probably already in the shower."

Andromeda nodded. "Just leave your clothes in the hamper, Harry, I'll mend them if I'm able. I already know Dora wants the sweater she's wearing mended, she likes it too much, so I can try to fix all of your clothes. And knowing Dora, she'll fall asleep after she showers, Remus might take a while to come back downstairs, so you come when you're ready. I'll make tea."

Harry nodded and followed Remus upstairs, and Remus led him down the hall.

"Andromeda is good at mending clothes, she altered a lot of clothes for Dora in the last few months. Dora refused to let us risk our safety just to get her clothes as she got bigger."

"Did you stay in hiding most of the year, then?"

Remus nodded. "I was the only one who really left, Andromeda didn't want to be misidentified as Bellatrix and Dora just stopped wanting to go anywhere after we had a run in with Death Eaters in November. I only left for Potterwatch, we always made sure Dora stayed here and I was the Secret Keeper. If they found the broadcast, I wouldn't be able to tell where she was, you can't torture the information out of a Secret Keeper." Remus explained as they walked down the hall. "But mostly, I was here."

Remus opened a door to a small room. "Andromeda's next to us, and Dora still hasn't agreed to let Teddy sleep in a room of his own yet, so this room has remained empty. It was Ted's office, but he said we could take over it before he left, said he rarely used it anyway."

"I was sorry to hear about that." Harry said, following Remus into the room. "That he had died."

Remus nodded slowly. "It was a tough loss for Dora."

The room was partially painted a colour that almost reminded Harry of the peach shade that had been on the walls of his bedroom at the Dursleys, but somehow he didn't mind it so much here, and a desk had been shoved against a bookcase, while a sofa sat against the other wall.

"The sofa pulls out, and I just never finished the walls, apparently I chose the wrong colour anyway. We both thought it would be a girl, for some reason." Remus explained. "Like we said, it'll only be for a week or two, but it's not uncomfortable. I, uh, I slept in here for nearly three weeks after I came back."

"Tonks wasn't forgiving, then?" Harry asked.

"No, no, she was. There was just a little misunderstanding. She thought I was mad at her, I thought she was still upset, turns out she was just being quiet because she felt like rubbish every moment of the day- it was a very awkward conversation when we finally confronted each other."

"Only made more awkward when I got sick, and our conversation was interrupted." Tonks said from the doorway, and Remus' face lit up. Harry turned to see Tonks holding a baby with shocking blue hair. "I figured you'd like to meet your godson, Harry."

The idea hadn't truly sunk in, not until then. He had seen the picture of Teddy, but that had just been a picture. Remus had asked him, but that had just been words. Even Ron offhandedly mentioning that Bill had said Tonks was getting big, those had just been words. This was actual, breathing proof that he had a godson.

"Do you want to hold him?" Tonks asked.

"Is that wise?" Remus asked slowly.

"I have faith in Harry." Tonks shot back.

"It's not Harry I'm talking about." Remus said patiently.

"Perhaps he won't." Tonks said, stepping towards Harry.

"Won't what?" Harry asked cautiously, as he took Teddy and allowed Tonks to position his arms.

"Teddy sometimes cries when other people hold him, that's all." Tonks said.

"I wonder why that might be, Dora. You _hardly_ hold him." Remus said with a grin. "It can't possibly be because he's so familiar with you-"

"To be fair, I think we're used to being near each other at this point, considering we were pretty darn close for nine months." Tonks said. "But look, he isn't crying, Remus."

Tonks stepped back, and Harry finally looked down at Teddy. He was _tiny_ and incredibly light, but somehow, the tiny baby still held resemblance to his parents. As Teddy looked at Harry, his eyes shifted from purple to the same green as Harry's, and his dark hair shifted to a light brown.

"We think he tries to copy, but still gets some of it wrong." Tonks said. "Or he only copies one trait at a time."

"You know, Remus, when you came to Shell Cottage, you said something I have to disagree with." Harry said, looking at Remus.

"And what was that?" Remus asked.

"He doesn't look very much like Tonks at all."

"I told you." Tonks said smugly.

"There's resemblance to your side-" Remus argued.

"Well, of course there is. How could there not be? The Black family genes take over everything- except, in this case, I suppose the Lupin genes were simply more dominant." Tonks asked. "However, you heard it from the Chosen One himself, he doesn't look like me."

"I said not very much like you." Harry said, feeling a genuine smile cross his face. "It'll become more obvious when he's older, yeah?"

"It does." Remus said. "At first, you didn't resemble James as much as you do now, or did when you first met me."

"The eyes are always a big difference, though." Tonks commented. "It's good he didn't cry with you, he was very upset with Kingsley. However, I need to finally take a bath. You'll put Teddy down, love?" Remus nodded. "Harry, there are towels in the bathroom in the hall."

Remus nodded, taking Teddy from Harry and following Tonks from the room, pausing at the door. "If you go downstairs and neither of us is there yet, try mentioning her garden. Andromeda loves talking about it."

* * *

"I'll be quick." He said, pressing a kiss to her damp hair and stepping into the bathroom. Tonks smiled slightly, walking over to the dresser and pulling out one of his tshirts. She had refused to buy maternity clothes, because had seemed like a silly thing to risk her and the baby's- or even her Mum's and Remus'- safety for, so she had worn some of Remus' shirts and borrowed any maternity clothes Molly or Andromeda still had- which Andromeda had had to alter slightly.

And unfortunately, she wasn't quite ready to wear most of her old clothes yet and after the baby was born, usually just wore Remus' tshirts and a pair of his pajama bottoms that he rarely wore(actually, she was sure he didn't wear them because she had been borrowing them since very early in their marriage). The only exception had been the battle, when she had taken one of Remus' sweaters and a pair of maternity pants she had given up on wearing somewhere around her fifth month.

She pulled a tshirt over her head, dropping the towel she had been holding around herself onto the dresser. She felt ashamed for a moment that she hated the sight of her stretch marks so much that she actively sought ways to hide them for herself and from Remus, despite the fact Remus could easily end up talking for nearly three minutes straight about how much he loved them. And now, there were the horrible new scars from the battle.

She grabbed the pants she usually wore, pulling them on quickly. She sat on the edge of the bed, the exhaustion beginning to set in now that they were home and had showered. She had been tired before the battle, of course, but this was complete exhaustion. She figured she should go downstairs, poor Harry would have to deal with her mother alone if he had already finished showering and was down there, and she figured he had dealt with enough of her family in the last twenty four hours.

She could hear the shower running, and sat quietly, watching Teddy sleep. She really didn't want to go downstairs yet, she just felt too tired. Tonks figured she'd wait for Remus, because then she could make him carry Teddy down(Teddy always woke up when she lifted him, but never when Remus did). She lay down on her side, listening to the shower, her eyelids feeling heavy.

A while later, she realised she must have fallen asleep, because she woke up to Remus pulling the blanket over her.

"How does your Mum know us so well?" Remus asked quietly, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I'll take Teddy with me, let you rest."

She smiled slightly. "I love you. Wake me if he's hungry?"

"I love you too." Remus said, straightening up and walking over to pick up Teddy. She let her eyes close again, falling asleep before Remus even left the room.

* * *

 _I had some issues with this chapter, I wrote it on mobile but when I saved it(and I made sure it saved), and then when I went on browser, it was gone. So I lost some details I had written, unfortunately. I hope I caught them all._


	3. Chapter 3

_**AU, covering a few years post-war, happier(touches of drama), it's just a quick story covering one of my favourite ideas(Harry living with Remus and Tonks) to use for post-war, plus another idea I was kicking around.**_

 _ **Rated M, because it's me.**_

 ** _..._**

 ** _I'm sorry my other stories are kind of slow with updating. I'm trying lol_**

* * *

"Where's Dora?" Andromeda asked as Remus walked into the living room.

"Asleep." Remus said, walking over to the bassinet beside the couch and placing Teddy down.

"Is she alright?" Andromeda asked. "The amount of blood on her clothes..."

"She got healed up, we'll just watch it, I guess. If anything, we have a Blood Replenishing Potion left." Remus said.

"But we only have one, she needed three last time before she even felt better, and then two more the next day... and that wasn't nearly this bad-"

"Can we brew more?"

"Possibly." Andromeda said. "I'll have to look for the book again, I never had that potion memorised, and I have to hope I can get the ingredients."

Remus nodded and then glanced at Harry as he sat on the couch. "Harry, did you speak to Madame Pomfrey before we left?"

Harry shook his head. "It's just a few bruises."

Remus nodded. "If you were hit with any curses- other than the Killing Curse- keep an eye on it, some curses can cause issues later."

"What about you, Remus? You didn't mention injuries earlier." Andromeda said. "You just talked about Dora."

"I was concerned for Dora, that's why. I broke my hand, that was the worst of it, I think. Dora used my wand to heal it, it feels fine." Remus explained. "It's a little difficult to tell when a full moon is coming up."

"I figure we can spend this month- Dora and me anyway- looking for ingredients. There has to be some somewhere, and now that we can leave the house safely..." Andromeda said. "Although, I think I may cut my hair again, I'd still prefer to avoid any misidentification."

Remus shrugged. "It's a first glance thing, only." He said.

"Is this Teddy's first full moon?" Harry asked, glancing at Remus, and Remus knew what he was wondering.

"No, he was born a few days before the last one. He was a little restless, but it could have just been because he's slightly fussy at times." Andromeda said. "However, that does remind me, Remus. Most new mothers and babies have check ups after the first six weeks. Now, if the war hadn't ended, I wouldn't even be suggesting it, but after all... we trusted a non-qualified Healer to deliver the baby, perhaps we should convince Dora to get one."

"You were a month away from being qualified." Remus said gently. "And we both trust you completely, but if you think we should-"

"We should, because St Mungo's can run tests on Teddy, make sure he is perfectly healthy." Andromeda said. "Which, so far, he definitely appears to be."

"You were a Healer?" Harry asked Andromeda.

"I was supposed to finish my exams two weeks before my due date, and then I was going to take a year off, and find a specialty afterwards. However, she was born six weeks early and I simply never took my exams." Andromeda explained. "I was still helpful to the Order, though. Anyway, I should check on dinner, I figure it should almost be ready. I'll put some aside for Dora, I'll bother her in a few hours so I can make sure she eats."

"She'll have to get up anyway in a few hours, right? Or do you still have bottles left?" Remus asked.

"I think there's one or two, but he should be alright for a few more hours, Dora fed him before she showered, right?"

"I don't actually know." Remus said. "She went up before we did, didn't join us right away. Perhaps she did."

"I suppose we'll find out when he cries." Andromeda said, shrugging as she walked to the kitchen.

Within an hour, they had eaten dinner and were back in the living room. Harry disappeared for a few minutes, coming back downstairs with the map, but Tonks didn't make an appearance all night.

"I figured you should have it back." Harry said, handing it to Remus. "Maybe give it to Teddy or something."

"Already a bad influence, why must all godfathers be so supportive of rule breaking?" Andromeda asked.

Remus took the map. "It's not always for breaking the rules, Andromeda. I used it on prefect rounds a lot-"

"Mostly to make sure James and Sirius weren't caught causing trouble, no doubt." Andromeda said. "Although, I should accept that Teddy will be a troublemaker. After all, I received my fair share of letters regarding Dora's behaviour and I can imagine your parents received them as well, Remus."

"They received a few." Remus said, looking down at the map. "You don't want it for your final year, Harry?"

"Will there be another year for us?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley mentioned there might be, but he also wants to help those who don't wish to attend an extra year." Remus said. "I don't know if the school will be ready by September though. They were just starting to fix the most severe damage and move the injured when we came to get you. Kingsley said they were handling the most important part of it tonight, and then the Order will meet in the Ministry in a few days to discuss the next steps."

"In the Ministry?" Harry asked. "Why the Ministry?"

Remus shrugged. "You remember how I said that the Death Eaters and Ministry were the same, when I came to you last September?"

Harry nodded.

"I suppose the Order and the Ministry will now be the same."

* * *

Remus approached the bed after he placed Teddy down. Andromeda had wanted to come up an hour before to get Tonks to get up and eat, but had relented when Remus pointed out she hadn't been hungry the last time she had faced blood loss and probably needed the rest more than she needed to eat.

Remus leaned over her, brushing her hair from her pale face, which was slightly cool and clammy. Remus' heart skipped a beat- her skin hadn't been this cool when after this had happened when she had Teddy, had this amount of blood loss twice in under a month done more damage than expected?

"Dora?" Remus said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?" Remus asked, as she opened her eyes slowly.

"I _was_ , until someone woke me up."

Remus sat down on the edge of the bed. "Do you feel cold?"

"I'm sorry?" She asked, rolling onto her back and leaning up on her elbows.

"You just look a little pale, a little... I don't know, I'm worried about how much blood you may have lost." Remus said. "We have a Blood Replenishing-"

" _No_." She said. "I just need rest, Remus, I'm fine." She said. "I wasn't exactly looking my best before the battle."

"You just looked tired before the battle, it was the middle of the night, after all." Remus said. "However, still beautiful."

"Are you saying I'm not beautiful right now?"

He reached forward, rubbing her arm. "You're always beautiful, love."

"Have you slept yet?"

Remus shook his head. "That's why I was coming up here."

"Is Teddy-"

"Your Mum had a bottle left, he'll be alright for a few more hours." Remus said. "Your Mum tried to show Harry how to feed him. I think she's trying to get him used to a baby, I don't know."

"And?"

"He didn't do badly."

Tonks smiled. "So, he's a natural with kids."

"So are you, until it came to the nappy change."

"To be _fair_ , I've never done this baby thing before. You at least had practice." Tonks said.

"I babysat Harry twice. That's not much experience."

"More than what I've had." Tonks said. "Alright, come to bed, let's get some sleep before Teddy cries again."

Remus stood, walking around the other side of the bed, shedding his tshirt and climbing into bed beside her. She rolled over, curling up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair.

"Do you think it's actually over this time?" She asked quietly.

"I think so." Remus said. "Harry seems sure, and I think he'd know for sure, honestly. Better than any of us."

It didn't take long for Remus to fall asleep, only to be awoken a while later by Teddy's cries. Tonks was still curled up in his arms, but he knew she had been woken up too, because she sighed quietly.

"I'll get him." Remus said quietly, unwrapping his arms from around her and pushing the blanket back. He stood, walking over to the crib, lifting Teddy. "Hey there, buddy." He said quietly.

"That's his hungry cry, I think." Tonks muttered, untangling herself from the blanket.

"I think you may be right." Remus said, as she sat up and held out her arms. Remus sat on the end of the bed, watching as she adjusted Teddy and pulled her tshirt up out of the way.

"This might be why Mum suggested camisoles." Tonks said with a slight laugh as Teddy finally latched on. "Perhaps I should have listened."

Remus grinned. "Do you ever listen to her suggestions?"

"They're not all bad suggestions." Tonks said. "I listen to some."

"Well, she did suggest something earlier, and I-"

"No potions, Remus."

"I figured." Remus said as she shifted Teddy to her other breast. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Teddy nursed.

"You know, we never discussed this." Tonks said.

"Discussed what?"

"When we first got married, we never talked about if we wanted children."

"Well, I didn't want them." Remus said. "I just didn't think to ask you about it. Also, I believe we were just more focused on getting through the war. Teddy was just a pleasant surprise, I suppose."

"Pleasant?" Tonks asked. "Not what you believed at first."

"Well, I promise I've changed my mind."

"We didn't have a lot of conversations." Tonks said, after a few moments.

"That's true as well."

"But now we're going to have time, right?"

Remus nodded. "A lot of time, I think."

"Thank Merlin you gave up." She muttered.

* * *

 _Remus didn't realise she had left for a few minutes. He noticed her absence, and was momentarily surprised- and mildly impressed- that she slipped away unnoticed._

 _He nodded to Molly and Arthur, leaving the Hospital Wing. She was still in the corridor, walking at a brisk pace- she clearly wanted as far away from him as possible._

 _"Tonks!" Remus called, jogging slightly to catch up with her._

 _"I don't want to talk." She said, but he grabbed her arm._

 _"Me neither, I'm done." Remus said. "I give up, Dora."_

 _She looked confused, unsure what exactly he had given up, but apparently didn't care he had called her Dora. He leaned towards her, cupping her face and pulling her into a kiss. Immediately, her arms wrapped around him, pulling him deeper into the kiss._

 _"Finally!"_

 _The two jumped apart, wands drawn, and turned to see Molly and Arthur had left the Hospital Wing, and were staring at the couple with interest._

 _"Remember, the world could always use a little more love." Molly said as the two of them walked by them. "We'll see you two tomorrow, I assume? At our home?"_

 _"Yeah, the meeting..." Tonks said quietly, and Remus noticed she was staring at the floor now- and the tips of her hair had begun to turn slightly pink._

 _"We'll see you tomorrow, Molly, Arthur." Remus said, giving them a slight nod as they continued down the corridor._ _They turned a corner, and Remus chanced another glance at Tonks, whose hair was now mostly pink._

 _"Dora?"_

 _She looked up. "Who gave you permission to call me that?"_

 _"Well, I hope you will."_

* * *

The next morning, Harry woke up mildly confused. He expected to find himself staring at a tent, Voldemort's defeat a simple dream. He realised he was instead on a comfortable bed(Remus was right), and he could hear someone talking in the hallway.

He rolled over, picking up his glasses and putting them on. He looked at his wand, wondering if he should carry it. He had spent most of the last year carrying it, but he didn't need it right now. He was in the home of two order members, not a tent in a forest.

He stood, deciding not to carry it- he wasn't sure how they'd feel about it.

He walked to the door, opening it to see Andromeda and Remus at the top of the stairs.

"Morning, Harry." Remus said. "Sleep well?"

Harry nodded, following Remus and Andromeda downstairs.

"I'm surprised Dora's up before us." Andromeda said to Remus. "I know she probably won't be cooking breakfast, but I haven't seen her up before any of us for a while."

Remus and Harry walked into the living room while Andromeda headed into the kitchen. Tonks was curled up on the couch half asleep, and the bassinet had been moved in front of the couch.

"How long have you been up?" Remus asked.

"Five."

"Since five or for five hours?" Remus asked, sitting next to her while Harry sank into an armchair.

"Since five." Tonks said. "I woke up anyway, and he was just starting to get upset, so I brought him down here to feed him and then he wouldn't go back to sleep."

"Why not bring him back upstairs?' Remus asked.

"He'd wake you." Tonks said. "And because you let me sleep so long yesterday, I thought you deserved to do the same."

"So you've been sitting here for four hours, doing nothing?" Remus asked, and she nodded.

"How'd you sleep, Harry?" She asked.

"Good, I didn't realise how tired I was until I got up there."

Andromeda walked through the kitchen door. "Dora? Did you see this arrive?" Andromeda asked, holding up a folded piece of parchment.

"No, I didn't see any owls earlier, but I left the kitchen window open for them anyway." Tonks said. "What is it?"

"It's from Molly, she'd like for everyone to get together for dinner this evening." Andromeda said.

"Tonight?" Tonks asked slowly.

"Well, Dora, she's said she really wants to meet Teddy, and I'm sure the others do as well." Andromeda said. "Plus, she wants to celebrate a bit. After all, I think we could always use a reason to celebrate."


End file.
